


HG/SS Drabbles

by Pugmom1969



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugmom1969/pseuds/Pugmom1969
Summary: A series of short(ish) chapters about various scenarios involving Hermione & Severus. There will be Ron Weasley bashing, probably Molly Weasley bashing and some others as I develop the chapters. I've rated it M for now, as I'm not sure what all I'll be writing yet.I am still working on my other stories, but wanted a spot to post inspirations as they come to me!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Ron's Comeuppance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.

Hermione clenched her fists and seethed as she attempted to refrain herself from hexing Ronald Weasley into the next century.

She was NOT fat, frigid, unattractive, bossy...well, maybe a bit...but that was besides the point. Her husband certainly thought otherwise, but it still hurt that her supposed best friend felt that way about her.

Trying hard to keep the tears of rage from falling, she snarled at her ‘friend’, “Your opinion does not matter, Ronald. Get out before I do something you’ll regret.”

“But, ‘Mione, you don’t really want to be with that Greasy Git? We’re meant to be together. Mum said so!” he whined at her.

“Oh, well, if your Mum said so, then that must be the way it should be, huh? Well, I don’t give a toss about you or your Mum’s opinions. I love Severus and I’m IN love with him. Get. Out!” Hermione was shaking with the strength of her fury.

“No, you’re mine. We’re meant!” Ronald was spitting in his own anger. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make it happen.”

A deep baritone voice rumbled from behind him, “Is that so, Mr. Weasley? I believe that constitutes as a rather dire threat that will earn you five years in Azakaban for threatening MY wife.”

Ronald whirled to face the Potion’s Master, blustering for all his worth, even as fear slithered through him and turning him pasty white. “I’m not scared of you, Snape. ‘Mione is supposed to be mine.”

“Petrificus Totalus. Sorry Ronald, but I don’t belong to anyone but myself. I choose to be with Severus, not you,” Hermione sighed in resignation. “I’ll send for Harry.”

Strong arms surrounded her and she breathed in the scent of sandalwood, musk and warm male as her husband held her. “Rest, my dear. I will summon Mr. Potter.”

Later that evening, after a disappointed Harry dragged Ronald off to face justice, Severus cuddled his wife on their sofa. He soothed her as she mourned the loss of a decades long friendship – at least on her side. For some reason that she couldn’t comprehend, Ronald had always viewed her as less than a person, he saw her as a possession to be coveted and captured but never valued.

Severus stroked the curly hair of his wife as relief flooded him that Weasley had finally been taken care of. After all his threats, he was sentenced to five years in Azkaban and forever magically barred from contacting or coming near Hermione for the remainder of his life.

Hermione snuggled into her husband’s arms, finally feeling safe after such tumultuous day. Despite her feelings of loss for the time she had invested in friendship with Ronald, she was finally realizing that it had always been a one-sided relationship. She was now free to love Severus without fear of insults and threats from the ginger git.

She giggled to herself, she was definitely not fat and proved it when she lost the weight she had gained nine months later when she gave birth to a beautiful but scowling baby boy they affectionately called Hyperion Severus Snape.

End


	2. Harry's Delusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't pleased with Hermione's refusal to be part of the 'perfect' family

Harry Potter looked at his female best friend in disbelief, “But you love Ron!”

Hermione Granger glared at her oblivious friend, ‘How can he be so thick?’ she wondered.

“No, Harry, I NOT love Ron, I don’t even like him. I’ve only tolerated him this long because he is YOUR friend and you needed him to win the war.” She scowled fiercely at her friend, at this point she wasn’t sure she was really friends with Harry.

Harry looked shocked and then outraged, “So you just led him on all this time? How could you!”

“WHAT! I’ve never encouraged him and turned him down repeatedly. How can **you** think so poorly of me? Do you have any idea of what I’ve sacrificed and endured to make sure you survived all these years? Not once have you listened to me unless it was beat into your thick skull that I might possibly have an idea that was worth listening to. You rush headlong into dangerous situations without regard to the consequences or how to get out of danger. I did all the research for the Horcrux hunt and made all the contingency plans for that time looking for them. You wouldn’t be alive today if it wasn’t for me, you ungrateful dunderhead...” Hermione was seething from years of resentment and frustration. “Besides all the work I’ve done to help you win the war, I basically did all your homework over the years and for what? To be tossed aside once I was no longer needed? That’s not friendship Harry Potter, that’s using people.”

Harry sputtered for a moment, “That’s not true, ‘Mione.”

“Stop calling me that ridiculous name. I’ve told you for years that I hate it,” she commanded. “And yes, it is true. You’ve always taken Ron’s side no matter what the situation is, even when he abandoned you. I’ve always been loyal to you, supported you. Only now to be told to be a good little girl and accept what **you** decide is best for me? I think not.”

Harry’s face had gone from white to red in confusion and  then  anger as the truth of Hermione’s words hit home. Yet his dream of having the ‘perfect’ family overrode his sense of guilt, and he brushed off his conscious.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I expect from you. Ron loves you, you’re meant to be together, just like I’m meant to be with Ginny.”

Hermione snorted, “Do you even hear yourself, Harry Potter? What gives you the right to determine my life for me?”

“You owe me a life debt for rescuing you from the troll in first year!” Harry yelled.

“Ha, how many times have I saved **your** life since then? The balance is in my favour, and I wish to be done with you and the Weasley’s,” Hermione informed him.

Burning with rage, Harry didn’t even think before raising the Elder Wand, “Imperio.”

Hermione struggled fiercely but uselessly against the command. Frightened for the first time in the conversation,  she  desperately wished she had listened to her Master and taken precautions.

Severus Snape had barely survived Nagini’s bite with the help of his secret apprentice Hermione. No one knew that he had taken her on in her second year and begun to teach her all the spells, potions and survival techniques she would need in the years to come.

Tears leaked from Hermione’s eyes as her once best friend succumbed to madness as he outlined what he desired from Hermione in his quest to have a perfect life with the perfect family.

~~~~~~~~

Severus was concerned, he had advised Hermione not to meet with Potter alone, but she had been convinced that she could handle the brat. All afternoon a sense of unease had been growing as he kept glancing at the clock. ‘She should be back by now,’ he groused to himself.

He paced back and forth, wrestling with the conflicting urges to apparate to her side and giv e her the space she needed. He knew she still suffered from her torture at Malfoy Manor as well as from the curse from Dolohov from her fifth year. He was also worried that Potter was unstable from being a Horcrux over the years.

Just as he was about to pour himself a Firewhiskey  to take the edge off his anxiety, Severus felt a jolt through their Master-Apprentice bond.

“Fuck, what has she done now?” he snarled, worry twisting his gut. Gripping his wand tight, he apparated, following the pull towards Hermione.

Landing beside the still figure of his apprentice, he sized up the situation quickly. Just as he flicked a  Finite Incantatum  at Hermione, Potter screamed, “Snape!” with an ugly look on his face.

Harry was overcome with hatred at the sight of Severus Snape, the man who had tormented him all through his school years. He conveniently forgot all the times the Potions Master had stepped between him and danger, all the lessons  Snape had tried to impart and the sacrifices the man had made to protect and guide him. All Harry could see was red rage, and he cast the first spell he could think of, “ Sectumsempra!”

However, Harry hadn’t counted on Snape cancelling the Imperio on Hermione, and was stunned when both Hermione and Severus cast simultaneous spells at him.

“Protego”

“Expelliarmus”

The Elder Wand sailed from his grip and into Severus’ hand, and Hermione’s shield spell ricocheted his cutting spell back at him. As Harry lay bleeding on the ground, horror filled him as the madness  cleared for an instant and he realized what he had done.

Snape stared coldly down at him, “Just like your father, Potter. By rights, I should let you die for what you’ve done. However, I am a better man than you.  Vulnera Sanentur.”

Potter just gaped up at him and wheezed something indistinguishable.

Hermione approached and looked sadly at him, “Our friendship is over, Potter. And I’m not sweeping this under the rug. You will answer for casting an Unforgivable on me and attempting to kill my Master.” She turned to Severus, “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you earlier, Sir. Thank you for rescuing me.”

Severus gave her a small quirk of his lips, “You are welcome, Apprentice.” He reached over and gently brushed some of her hair back. “It pleases me that you are unhurt. Summon the Aurors. We have much to accomplish, yet.”

Hermione grinned at him, “I look forward to it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter was transferred to St. Mungo’s for treatment of his injuries, and then sentenced to ten years in Azkaban for casting an  U nforgivable. He gradually succumbed to the madness of having been a Horcrux as well as  from  casting dark spells,  and died while still in prison.

The Weasley’s were devastated by the outcome of his trial and sentencing. Molly in particular was upset that the plan put in place by Albus Dumbledore to gain control of the Potter  vaults at Gringotts by marrying Harry to Ginny was destroyed. She was also upset that Ron had ‘lost’ Hermione, a backup plan to boost the Weasley family name and fortune. She was completely unrepentant of her attempts to ‘secure’ the witch for her son, especially since the Wizengamot awarded Hermione and Severus the contents of the Potter vaults.

After several increasing dark plots to separate the Master and Apprentice, Severus and Hermione successfully blocked all attempts by Molly and Ronald Weasley to marry Ronald to Hermione. They performed the soul-bond spell that showed Severus and Hermione truly belonged together,  and they married in a quiet ceremony a year later.

They used the funds from the Potter vault to  help  provide for destitute families; created  an organization to  assist orphans after the war, regardless of which side they had been on  and set up a consulting business for spell crafting, potions and curse-breaking.

Several years after her torture at Malfoy Manor, Hermione investigated the possibility of having children. However, between Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix LeStrange’s curses, too much damage had been done to her body. To compensate being unable to conceive, the Snape’s decided to adopt several of the orphans. They ended up with a large and loving family, and lived to well into their hundreds.


	3. Loki's Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outline of a potential story line - I've played loosely with the legends of Loki and Hermione is very OOC in this chapter

Hermione Granger was always a solitary soul, her parents were Muggle dentists and spent all their time focused on their business instead of their adopted child. While their original intentions in adopting her were well-meaning, in actual practise they had no idea what to do with a small person. Coupled with the fact that Hermione was extraordinarily intelligent and talented in everything she turned her hand to, her parents were at a loss of how to keep her challenged and entertained. Gradually it became too much trouble for them and they turned their focus elsewhere, often leaving Hermione to her own devises.

Dan and Emma Granger were surprised at some of the interests Hermione developed – in particular sword and knife fighting, but shrugged and allowed her to learn. She was exceptional at learning languages and impressive at problem solving. Hermione loved to learn and took great joy in reading; having an eidetic memory made it easy to retain all she read.

By the time her Hogwarts letter arrived, Hermione was mostly well-rounded in her education and interests, however, she still struggled to connect to other people and children her own age were vastly immature in her eyes. When Professor McGonagall explained about the Magical world, Hermione had hope for the first time that she might make some friends.

Sadly this would not be the case. From the beginning of her journey on the Hogwarts Express to the Sorting Feast, she was shooed from compartments on the train and laughed at for her inquisitive nature. The Sorting Hat struggled to define the best place for her, leaving her feeling humiliated at being a Hat Stall. It finally decided on Gryffindor, but Hermione privately felt Ravenclaw would have been a better fit for her.

After hesitantly answering some questions in class, and being called an insufferable know-it-all, Hermione decided to keep silent. She hardly spoke a word as no one wanted to talk to her. Her assignments were impeccable, and over time she learned to restrain her enthusiasm for expounding on her knowledge. She instead decided to focus on her more physical pursuits and located an old empty class room that she could use as a practice room for her sword and knife drills. Not having an opponent to spar with did make practicing more difficult, but she persevered.

It was while practicing a particularly difficult lunge, that the desire to have someone or something to work with filled her with a deep ache, and she wished very hard. And then she saw him.

He was tall, thin, defined muscles that rippled as he moved. His hair was long and dark, with bright green eyes that glittered at her. He was wearing green armor that covered him head to foot and in his hand was a long scepter with a glowing tip.

The man arched a dark brow at her, “You called, Young Miss?”

Hermione’s jaw dropped.

~~~~~~~~

Over time, Hermione learned much about her mysterious companion. His name was Loki, and he was exiled on Midgard for unexplained reasons, he was very very intelligent and surprisingly patient with her. Loki gave her lots of advice on how to navigate the intricacies of human relations and taught her more advanced combat techniques and how to use Asgardian magic. He amused her with stories from his past, telling her about Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three, about Frigga and Odin. 

She hadn’t told anyone at Hogwarts about him and how he just appeared through the wards. Loki never requested she keep him a secret, yet she felt that others knowing about him would bring about awkward questions and the possibility of losing her only friend scared her.

~~~~~~~~

Hermione missed the Halloween Feast, the drama with the troll, and never connected with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She had been with Loki in their classroom, discussing the differences between Asgardian and Midgardian cultures. The topic of adoption had come up and they were comparing their pasts.

“I don’t understand why my parents even wanted to adopt a child,” Hermione explained, “beyond taking care of me when I was a baby, they really didn’t have any idea of what to do with a child. I think they just wanted one because all their business associates had one, and it was the ‘thing to do’.”

Loki looked at her downcast expression, “I’m not sure I can answer that, Hermione. I recently found out that Odin and Frigga aren’t my biological parents. I am Jotun, the enemy of Asgard. It’s been very difficult to accept that I have been lied to all my life. To have been made to think that I was a different species than what I really am.”

Hermione stared up at him, “Oh Loki, I am so sorry for focusing on myself when you need a friend.”

A small smile flickered over Loki’s face, “It’s quite alright, my dýrr.”

“No, it’s not,” she flung her arms around his waist and have him a tight hug.

Loki smoothed a hand down her curls, and sighed, “I remember meeting a witch several years ago in London. You remind me of her very much.” 

Hermione peered up through her mass of hair, “What was her name?”

When he didn’t answer right away, Hermione pulled back, “I’m sorry, that was imprudent of me to ask.”

A look of pain passed over his face, “Hermione, please, I’m not upset with you. I don’t remember much about that time. After I met her, Odin sent me into a mountain cave where I was bound for several years. A snake was placed above me to drip its venom on me. It made me delirious for a long time and it was only when I heard your call, that I was able to escape. My memory is still coming back to me.”

Hermione gasped in horror, “How could he do that? Even if he wasn’t your biological father, he was supposed to look after you.”

“Odin has been slowly loosing his mind, it’s not the first time such a punishment has been used and for trivial offenses. Perhaps one day Thor will be able to sort things out in Asgard. You have helped me realize that I would much rather be a scholar than a king,” Loki told her.

Hermione shyly smiled at him, “I’m glad to hear that. Maybe we can figure out who your mystery lady is too!”

  
“Maybe,” Loki started to reply, when shouts of ‘Troll’ and ‘Dungeon’ were heard.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Several weeks later, Hermione and Loki met again in their hidden classroom. Loki had a look of excitement about him. Hermione was pleased for him, but felt overwhelmed by her schoolwork and didn’t immediately respond to Loki’s inquires.

“Are you feeling alright, Hermione?” the mischievous god asked her.

Hermione hummed absently, “I suppose.”

“What’s going on, my dýrr?” he gently prodded.

“My roommates are such...girls...all they talk about are boys, clothes and beauty charms. I feel like stabbing my eyes out!” she huffed.

Loki laughed at her affronted expression, “You are more than they will ever be. You have both beauty and brains, and will be the most exceptional witch to have walked Midgard in centuries.”

Hermione looked surprised, “Why do you say that? I’m nothing much to look at, and my skills are good, but not THAT good.”

Loki pulled her into a hug, “I know you, Hermione. You are still growing, and will accomplish much in the years to come. I know this, because I have discovered something amazing. I have remembered my mystery lady’s name – Amaryllis Rosier – and that she bore me a daughter. You, Hermione. You are my daughter.”

Hermione’s eyes popped and her mouth fell open and then she fainted.


	4. Space Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix of genres and ideas from Star Wars, Marvel, Riddick, Harry Potter (Alternate Universe) - all meshed together to make this story line
> 
> Hermione is sent to investigate a corrupt Commander in the Emperor's Space Corps and gets sent to the prison planet of Azkaban and Severus has to rescue her. She is Loki's daughter and he's the Emperor (of course!)

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” the short brunette female inquired politely.

“Tell me about Valarian Crystals, Lieutenant Granger,” the blond Commander drawled.

“Ah,” she paused, gathering her thoughts, “while they are not sentient creatures, they are aware of intent. If you are considering their use in the laser canons, you will find them useless. They will not work.” 

The Commander frowned, “You are positive of this?”

“Yes, Sir. The Crystals cannot be used or forced against their inclination. They are meant to balance energy, not promote destruction.”

“Pity,” he snarked. “What of the ones you carry?”

“They were gifted to me, they cannot be used as you desire,” the Lieutenant was adamant.

“Very well, since you and they are of no use to me...” he waved her off.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Commander Lucius Malfoy was nervous. He had been summoned to the Emperor’s chamber late at night. There had been no prior communication from the Emperor in regards to his order. Usually Malfoy had some idea of what the Emperor wanted before attending to him.

In contrast to the ornate public chambers, the Emperor’s private study was plainly furnished in dark woods and supple fabrics. Bookcases lined the walls, and the tomes had the appearance of both age, being well-read, and lovingly cared for.

The Commander stepped into the office, hiding his trepidation with ease. He hadn’t done anything untoward in months, at least nothing he could think of. Malfoy glanced about unobtrusively, seeking for anything that could alert him to why he had been summoned.

A soft click behind him alerted Malfoy to the presence of the Emperor, and he automatically bowed his head, long blond hair gleaming in the dim lighting.

Footfalls so quiet they were barely heard paced around him as the Emperor came into view. He was tall, spanning close to seven feet, with a broad frame that showcased his still fit form. His age was indeterminate – although he looked to be in his thirties – with long dark hair and piercing green eyes. His voice purred into the silence, “Where is my daughter, Commander?”

Malfoy gulped, “Y-your daughter, Sire?”

Emperor Loki Odinson sighed as he settled into his quite comfortable desk chair and observed one of his better commanders. He had had high hopes for Commander Malfoy, believing he had the intelligence and ambition to search for technologies and artifacts that would help advance and keep secure his vast Empire. However, rumours of corruption and despotism indicated a need for investigation and he had sent his eldest daughter into the Space Corps to verify or deny the rumours. Then she had gone missing.

“Yes, Malfoy, my daughter. She was last seen reporting to your office six months ago and then disappeared without word. As she was investigating your command, she would NOT leave without letting me know. Where. Is. She?” Loki didn’t need to raise his voice to intimidate the coward before him.

Malfoy gulped, “Who...”

Rolling his eyes internally at the man’s denseness, “Lieutenant Hermione Granger.”

“Fuck,” the blonde muttered.

“I will not ask again,” Loki replied.

“The prison planet, Azkaban,” Commander Malfoy felt himself quail in fear at the admission. Few survived long on the inhospitable planet, none had left alive.

“You sent MY daughter to Azkaban?” Loki’s voice was deathly quiet. “Get. Out. I will deal with you later.”

Malfoy fled.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki leaned back in his chair and considered his options. A nearly silent hiss filled the quiet as a hidden door opened in the darkest corner.

“You heard,” the Emperor said.

“I did. You know how unlikely it is that she is still alive,” a deep baritone voice replied.

The Emperor glanced over at his loyalist friend and former spy from the Voldemort Wars. “She is my child, and I must bring her back. Hopefully alive and sane. I trust you will find her one way or another?”

Dark brooding eyes lingered on Loki for several long moments, “I will find her. She may not be receptive to me thought, considering our last encounter.”

A small smirk crossed Loki’s face, “Yes, I remember quite vividly some of her more strident communiques.”

“I couldn’t show any favouritism, much less acknowledge I knew who she was,” the spy allowed, “However, she was the brightest student I have ever taught.”

Loki laughed at that statement, “Yes, she certainly was. Find her, Severus. Bring her home.”

Severus Snape, right hand man to the Emperor, bowed, and slid silently from the study to begin preparations to spring Hermione Granger Lokisdóttir, from Azkaban. How bad could it be?


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explanation of abscense

Author’s Note:

I’ve had several requests for updates, especially on ‘She’s Just an Empty Shell’. I will update soon, I promise. I’ve had a bad case of writer’s block, plus my dad had a major heart attack about a month ago, so my focus has been elsewhere.

I’m starting to get ideas again, so I hope to write more updates soon.

Thanks for understanding and being patient.


End file.
